Nossas lembranças, minha vida
by Lari Magicfeather
Summary: Por anos, só o que fiz foi lembrar, todos os dias, você e como você me completou e depois me deixou. Sozinho.


**Nossas lembranças, minha vida**

Uma velhinha me perguntou se eu pensava no futuro. Cheguei a elaborar uma resposta mal-educada, mas ela morreu em minha boca antes que eu pudesse dizê-la. A verdade é que, sentado naquele banco de parque, _aquele _banco de parque, observando a noite nascer, eu só conseguia pensar no passado. No nosso passado. Em você. E em como me sinto só.

Faz anos que não nos falamos. No máximo nos vemos uma vez ou outra, sempre em função de nossos filhos. Seja no Beco Diagonal ou em King's Cross, já se tornou um processo automático para mim, olhar em volta a procura de qualquer sinal de vermelho. Às vezes penso que desperdiço minha vida por viver em função do passado. Acho que Astoria sente isso também. Mas não posso evitar, fui tão mais vivo ao seu lado...

Só para constar: continuo o mesmo arrogante, egoísta, mimado, irônico e sem-graça de sempre. Mas gosto de pensar que estou melhorando, ou tentando. Lembro com exatidão as vezes em que você se irritava com minha falta de consideração, com meu doce modo de pensar somente em mim e esquecer dos outros. Isso, porém, tem mudado gradualmente graças a Escórpio. Não me vejo sendo egoísta com meu próprio filho. Em um momento de nosso passado, recordo-me de ter ouvido você falar que não me via como pai, eu apenas concordei com você. Para ser sincero, nunca pensei que seria realmente pai. Acontece que me sinto muito bem nesse papel, Escórpio me faz mais orgulhoso e feliz a cada dia e preenche uma lacuna que eu nunca pensei que seria preenchida. Esse meu instinto paterno deve ser influência de Astoria, ela sempre se mostra maternal e carinhosa quando menos esperamos por isso. Desculpe-me por dizer sobre ela, mas é que são tão poucas as pessoas participam da minha vida nesse momento que ela se tornou presente em quase todas as passagens dela. Para falar a verdade, com Escórpio longe, ela é o único ser humano a se comunicar comigo constantemente, me sinto tão sozinho, muito mais agora que conheço o que podia ter e não tenho. Não a amo, contudo. Pelo menos não como deveria. Não do modo que eu amaria você se estivesse no lugar dela.

Deus, como eu queria que você estivesse no lugar dela. Você roubou minha paz. Sabia disso? Desde o momento em que você me procurou para dizer adeus, eu tinha certeza que não seria como das outras vezes. Tinha certeza que você não refaria seus passos e voltaria para mim. Uma parte oculta do meu cérebro gosta ainda de ter esperanças de que você fará o caminho de volta até mim, o que me torna irremediavelmente miserável. Você teve seus motivos para me deixar, o que não vem ao caso agora. Estou escrevendo porque depois de tantos anos reuni coragem para dizer tudo o que eu não disse na época, por ser muito jovem e inexperiente, talvez. Por ainda ter defesas contra tamanhos sentimentos, com certeza. As defesas se tornaram aceitação, e a raiva de sentir se tornaram amargura por não te ter. Sou um homem irritado na maior parte do tempo. Não seria grande novidade para você, seria?

Mesmo rodeado sinto-me sozinho. Astoria por muitas vezes tem de me chamar a atenção, porém sou capaz apenas de oferecer parte dela, a outra parte continua focada nos meus próprios pensamentos. Passo quase toda parte de meu dia na minha própria companhia. Como você previa, eu sou sim um desocupado. A herança e os negócios da família nos sustentam muito bem, mas às vezes penso em trabalhar, ocupar meu tempo com outras coisas que não sejam minha solidão e você e todas as suas lembranças. Acredita que ainda não reuni coragem para me levantar da cadeira e arrumar uma ocupação? Claro que acredita, você costumava decifrar meus pensamentos e prever minhas atitudes, nessa área continuo o mesmo, sigo a lei do menor esforço, como você gostava de chamar.

Quando Escórpio me escreve sinto-me quente por dentro. É o tempo de terminar de ler suas palavras e o frio retorna para minha vida e dura todo o ano letivo. Tenho essa sensação também quando te vejo de relance na estação ou quando leio sua coluna n'O Profeta. Posso te imaginar dizendo todas aquelas palavras, como naquela discussão que tivemos sobre quadribol. Foi uma das nossas primeiras brigas, lembro que na hora eu fiquei tão enfurecido que não pude lhe olhar na cara, mas hoje eu sorrio, assim como faço exatamente agora enquanto lhe escrevo, pois eu me lembro de suas faces rubras e o seu olhar irritado. Refletindo agora, acho possível a ideia de ter tido tantas brigas com você em tão pouco tempo só para te ver irritada. Você ficava irresistível com aquele ar de felina raivosa. Meu sorriso agora se alarga. Pois tenho certeza que você deve ter odiado a comparação.

Não tenho certeza de quando foi a primeira vez que eu te vi. Mas lembro a primeira vez que tive consciência da sua existência como algo realmente relevante. Você deve estar pensando, "típico do Malfoy, achar as existências irrelevantes", você tem razão, eu achava a existência de qualquer Weasley irrelevante. Foi nosso primeiro encontro, sabia que eu comecei a contar os dias de nossa história a partir dele? Lembro-me do seu medo quando me encontrou naquele corredor vazio. Foi a primeira vez também que reparei em seus olhos. Eles carregavam apreensão naquele momento, porém ficaram carregados de coragem e ódio quando você decidiu enfrentar um comensal da morte, me enfrentar. Disse meia dúzia de palavras petulantes e seguiu seu caminho, mais tarde você me confessou que estava temerosa que eu a atacasse por trás. Mas não o fiz, eu nunca fui um comensal muito malvado no final das contas.

Deixando a primeira vez de lado, gostaria de comentar todas as outras posteriores. Foram estranhas e banhadas de receio. Uma vez você pediu para ver a Marca Negra. Recusei. Eu disse que era tudo mentira, que eu não era um comensal, _ainda_. Você me deu um olhar desconfiado e não acreditou. Eu fiquei irritado e te dei uma resposta ríspida. Você se encheu de irritação, como sempre, mas se segurou. Você estava realmente curiosa. Eu não tive escolha. Na verdade tive, podia muito bem ter virado as costas e deixado você falando sozinha em plena torre de astronomia. A verdade era que eu não conseguia conviver sozinho com minhas escolhas. Eu tinha uma missão naquela época que deveria ser executada por mim, sem ajuda. Não aguentava mais a pressão da individualidade, da solidão. Quis compartilhar. Como hoje, ser sozinho é um peso, um fardo. Dobrei a manga da camisa e deixei a marca à mostra. Você ofegou e seus olhos se encheram de uma decepção que eu nunca havia visto igual, nem meu pai foi capaz de me fazer sentir o que eu senti naquele momento. Foi a primeira vez que eu te vi chorar.

Doeu muito. Assim como doeram todas as outras vezes. Você virava o rosto e tentava disfarçar quando estava com vergonha de chorar na minha frente, ou limpava rapidamente as lágrimas que caíam sem o seu consentimento ao mesmo tempo em que gritava palavras ríspidas para me ofender. Eu fingia que não, mas em cem por cento das vezes eu me ofendia. E doía. Ainda mais quando você chorava. Como você era forte, Merlin. E eu fraco. Ínfimo diante da sua grandeza. Eu não admitia, mas hoje eu sei que eu nunca fui suficiente para você.

No fim da batalha e procurei seus olhos entre a multidão e os achei. Eles eram furiosos, tristes e irremediavelmente molhados. Você me encarou de volta e a impressão que eu tive foi que você me culpava por toda a desgraça que se abatera sobre o castelo. Eu me sentia culpado. E sozinho, pois sabia que o fim estava próximo.

Foi verdadeiro para mim. No fim você me acusou de ser desalmado e sem sentimentos. Mas eu sentia. Eu senti tudo. Toda a sua coragem passava para mim quando nos víamos e ia embora assim que você virava as costas. Entre as aulas eu varria os corredores com os olhos à sua procura, quando te via eu podia ter certeza que você fazia o mesmo. Suas faces ficavam levemente rubras e você desviava o olhar, eu me divertia imensamente por dentro. Entretanto, não foi divertido quando eu vi a sua coragem ao se aproximar da mim, sentado naquele banco esperando minha sentença. Você discursou por vários minutos antes de ver que lágrimas caíam pelo meu rosto. É Weasley, eu posso chorar, sou só humano no final das contas. Levantei daquele banco maldito e parti sem mesmo ver qual era a expressão no seu rosto. Surpresa? Tristeza? Raiva? Ou tudo isso ao mesmo tempo? Não, não me fale. Gosto de imaginar.

Todo domingo eu vou ao mesmo parque trouxa, sento-me no mesmo banco, que agora está um pouco mais escangalhado, e espero. Em vão, eu sei. Mas a esperança é de que você sinta saudades e vá ao encontro do passado. Sei que isso tudo é obsessão da minha parte, que você nem sequer deve pensar em tudo isso. Mas eu não posso evitar, a minha vida não é preenchida por um milhão de ruivos idiotas e barulhentos como a sua. Eu me sinto sozinho. Não consigo evitar. Minha mente automaticamente remonta os momentos em que eu me senti completo, e você está em quase todos eles. Noventa e nove por cento das vezes. O resto está na conta de Escórpio.

Não sei por que escrevi tudo isso. Não sei por que fui sincero em cada linha. Talvez eu esteja perdendo a cabeça, não seria surpresa nenhuma se eu fosse diagnosticado com alguma disfunção mental. Sinto-me mal, sinto-me doente, sinto-me cansado. Não é sua culpa. É minha. Culpo e amaldiçoo a minha falta de carisma que te impediu de amar. Nunca fui um ser gracioso.

Mas espero, talvez você responda a carta, ou talvez você volte. Só estou muito cansado, é só.


End file.
